


和小苹果相处的一百天

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: 贝吉特发现自己不能分体了，在对未来陷入迷茫时，他发现了小小的扎马斯。
Relationships: Vegito/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	和小苹果相处的一百天

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnidgetKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/gifts).



“所以说不能依赖合体的力量啊，现在可好，你们两个倒是不知道，我可陷入大麻烦了啊！”  
贝吉特正对着镜子抱怨，一脸无奈，他左手抱着小芳，右手抱着布拉，两个宝宝正一人揪着他前额的一撮头发，玩得起劲。  
之前悟空和贝吉塔遭遇敌人，无奈之下只能合体，但击败敌人后，明明时间已经到了，贝吉特却没有分开，保持着合体的模样。  
经过检查，维斯得出结论：这是平时合体多了导致悟空和贝吉塔的细胞亲和于是自发融合难以解体……  
很快贝吉特便对原理讲解不耐烦起来，他只想知道如何分开。  
“非常遗憾呢，贝吉特先生，地球的龙珠和超级龙珠想使用都需要等待大半年，而那美克星龙珠还需要一百天。”  
一百天啊……时间可真够长的。  
贝吉特从未想过自己会拥有这么多时间。的确第一次合体时，他以为从此便不会分开，但那时他专注于战斗，顾不上思考日后如何生活。但现在，他可以存在一百天，他有足够的时间去思考，一些关于生命的意义。  
他并不想思考那么多。  
他不是悟空，也不是贝吉塔，他拥有双方的记忆，但双方的融合让他产生了新的人格。  
他是为了应对强大的敌人而产生的，但现在没有敌人了，他能做什么呢。  
如果是悟空的话，现在应该会缠着比鲁斯或者维斯要求训练吗？贝吉塔的话是不是应该在重力室……所以我应该在重力室和维斯训练？  
贝吉特很快便将这些想法抛之脑后，不知为何，他并不想做出与悟空和贝吉塔相同的举动。他漫无目的地四处溜达，他能感觉到其他人面对他都有种不自在，他自己也是，倒是两个小芳和布拉很喜欢他，黏在他身上不肯下来。没办法，他只能抱着两个娃娃一起溜达，腰带上还挂着两个奶瓶。  
最终，无所事事的贝吉特坐在公园长椅上晒太阳，小芳和布拉趴在他身上，依然扯着他的头发不肯松手。  
突然，小芳停止了动作，她屏息了一会，然后拽着贝吉特的头发开始往上爬。  
“小芳你做什么呀？”贝吉特把踩着自己脸的小芳拉回来，“是饿了吗，等一下我拿奶瓶。”  
被限制住行动的小芳不满地鼓起脸颊，她的气在上升，带着贝吉特飘了起来。布拉松开了贝吉特的头发，开始鼓掌。在布拉掉下去之前，贝吉特赶紧把她捞起来。虽然开始措手不及差点被小芳带飞，但瞬间便反应过来的贝吉特很快掌握主动，他稳稳地重新坐回椅子上，并限制住小芳的行动，免得她乱飞。小芳不满地挣扎起来，她的手往旁边指着。  
小芳的行为显然不同寻常，难道她发觉到什么了吗？贝吉特闭上眼睛，沿着小芳指的方向仔细感应。  
周围似乎并没什么异常，但贝吉特突然察觉到有一股微弱的气，因为实在太弱了，弱小到根本无法引起他的注意，所以他开始并没发觉，但一旦发现，他便无法忽视，因为那股气非常熟悉——是扎马斯。  
贝吉特兴奋起来，虽然不明白为何扎马斯还存活，但他就是为战斗而诞生的。出于说不清道不明的心态他并不愿意进行战斗修炼，但有敌人的话自然另当别论了。  
他看看手里的小芳和布拉，实在不放心抛下她们，只能单手夹起她们两个并用气造了个防护罩，小心翼翼地向扎马斯的方向走去。  
很快，贝吉特便发现那股气的源头，是公园里普通的花坛？扎马斯隐藏在这里吗？贝吉特很怀疑，但他仍小心地接近花坛，终于，在一朵怒放的玫瑰中，他发现了扎马斯。  
这个扎马斯很小，大概只有他的指头那么大，看上去身体完好，并不是上次与他战斗时半个身体融化的模样。此刻，这个小小的扎马斯蜷缩在花蕊中睡得正香。贝吉特并没因为对方的体型而放松警惕，相反，他更谨慎了，体型小的对手有多难缠，曾经变过糖果的他最清楚了。  
如果他现在单独一个，自然可以毫不犹豫叫醒对方，来一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，但是此刻他身上还挂着小芳和布拉，他不得不顾虑两个孩子的安全。  
小芳对贝吉特的担忧一无所知，在贝吉特思考对策时，她从贝吉特身上钻了出去，伸过手去，一下子便戳中了扎马斯。  
糟糕！贝吉特责备着自己的大意，想把小芳搂回怀里保护起来，但为时已晚，小芳已将扎马斯抓在手中。扎马斯被惊醒，但他怎么也挣脱不了。  
小芳笑着，把扎马斯递到贝吉特面前。  
“这是送给我的吗？”贝吉特心情复杂地接过扎马斯，扎马斯愤怒地挣扎，徒劳地咬着贝吉特的手指，但这毫无杀伤力。  
这个扎马斯气很弱小，看起来很弱，实际上……就是很弱啊！  
贝吉特有些失望，他本来以为扎马斯的气弱小只是隐藏得好呢。  
算了，毕竟是小芳的一番心意，而且至少他是曾经的危险人物，还是看管起来吧。贝吉特脱下一只手套，将扎马斯扔了进去，系起来。扎马斯在里面横冲直撞，但是毫无办法。  
贝吉特随手把手套往胸口一塞，带着小芳和布拉回到长椅上继续发呆。  
傍晚，贝吉特将小芳和布拉送回去后，回到了自己的房子，由于她俩实在黏他，分别颇费了一番周折。房子是布玛提供的胶囊，因为贝吉特似乎回哪边睡都不太合适，所以干脆给他个新房子。  
贝吉特来到卧室，看着那张床蠢蠢欲动，他还从来没睡过觉呢。终于，他忍不住扑到床上，直到胸口被硌到，贝吉特才想起自己还抓着个扎马斯呢。他刚掏出手套，便听到敲门声，于是贝吉特随手把手套往床上一扔，就去开门。  
是悟天，他正捧着高高一摞食盒。见到贝吉特后，悟天想说什么，最后还是没叫出口，他想了一路，还是没能决定好自己该叫贝吉特爸爸还是叔叔。这些食物是琪琪担心贝吉特没吃饭让悟天送来的，就算贝吉特吃过了也没关系，以赛亚人的食量，吃个夜宵不成问题。  
贝吉特高兴地收下了食物，向悟天道别后，他兴奋地打开食盒。琪琪做的饭最棒了——这是来自悟空的记忆。但记忆是一回事，他还从来没吃过饭呢。贝吉特刚要开动卧室里传来“啪叽”一声引起了他的注意，他这才想起自己还关押着一个敌人，没办法，现在扎马斯的气实在太小了，很容易被忽略。贝吉特走进卧室，果然，自己的手套从床上掉了下来，正在地上蠕动。贝吉特捡起手套，将扎马斯放了出来。恢复自由的扎马斯第一时间就想逃跑，但被贝吉特抓住了，他挣扎着，但徒劳无功。  
“放开我，无礼的人类！”  
“原来你会说话啊？”贝吉特捏着扎马斯。  
“哼。”扎马斯将头偏到一边，他一开始就认出了这个曾让他吃过苦头的人类，只是不屑于和他交谈罢了。  
见扎马斯不搭理自己，贝吉特也没在意，为防止扎马斯逃跑，他随手从衣服上扯下根线，一头系在扎马斯腰上，一头系在自己手上，就高高兴兴地准备去品尝美食。  
扎马斯的确想逃跑，但他的力气实在太小了根本挣断不了，太用力反而会被线扯回去弹到贝吉特手上。最后他干脆老老实实扒在贝吉特手上，鼓着脸颊生闷气。  
扎马斯的举动贝吉特完全没注意到，他已经完全被食物吸引。  
哼，粗俗的人类吃相也一定很恶劣。扎马斯想，他扒紧贝吉特的手，防止一会被甩来甩去。  
但贝吉特吃得很慢，很安静，他每一口都在细细品尝，即使以扎马斯的标准也算得上优雅。倘若琪琪和布玛在这里，见到贝吉特的吃相一定会怀疑这究竟是不是她们丈夫的合体。  
“你要来吃一点吗？”贝吉特问扎马斯。  
扎马斯把头扭到一边，他才不稀罕人类的食物呢，虽然他的确很想吃。他只是扎马斯遗留下来的一小块碎屑，也许是之前战斗时粘到悟空身上，也许是随风飘到时光机上，总之，当他恢复意识时，他只有这么一丁点了。他的力量变得很小很小，甚至连蜜蜂都打不过，恢复原来的力量需要摄入很多很多能量，饥饿感一直在折磨着他，之前他一直靠花蜜维生的。  
“你真的不吃吗？”贝吉特递过一块点心。  
最终扎马斯还是没抵住诱惑，他接过点心，抱着喀嚓喀嚓啃了起来。  
贝吉特看着在自己手里啃点心的扎马斯，突然觉得很有趣。虽然是敌人，但这么弱小，完全提不起消灭他的斗志来啊，不过留着也许能打发时间？  
  
吃完饭，洗过澡后，贝吉特便感到无事可做了，他试图逗扎马斯，但也许是之前沐浴时他戏弄得有点过分，扎马斯现在拒绝交流。  
“没办法，今天就先睡觉吧。”  
最终贝吉特作出决定。  
扎马斯暗喜，等贝吉特睡着后他就可以用气剑割断线跑掉了。但他没想到贝吉特居然找了个玻璃杯把他罩了起来，这下他可跑不出去了。  
身下是硬邦邦的桌面，很不舒服，他也没有那么多力量维持自己飘在空中睡觉，扎马斯最终还是自己委委屈屈在硬邦邦的桌子上缩成一团睡着了。他想念柔软的玫瑰花瓣，更想念在他还是黑悟空和扎马斯的时候，他们在柔软的床铺上相拥而眠。  
  
还有九十九天。  
起床的时候贝吉特想，还有那么长的时间。  
他好不容易才度过一天，剩下那么多时间，他要干什么呢。  
贝吉特坐在床上，盯着床头的扎马斯。  
扎马斯还没有醒，他安静地缩成一团，胸口随着呼吸而起伏。  
其实他长得还蛮好看的，贝吉特想，上次见面实在太匆忙了，事实上，过去他一直很匆忙，急着应对敌人，担忧随时提前到来的解体。  
贝吉特看着扎马斯，意识到对方其实也是合体而来，那自己的迷茫对方是否同样拥有呢？等他醒了也许可以和他探讨一下。  
  
扎马斯梦到他正在和黑悟空喝茶，他接过扎马斯递过来的茶杯，今天是花茶，他多加了两块糖，很甜很甜，但是贝吉特突然出现，掀翻了茶桌，从他手里抢走了茶，当着他的面全喝了。  
扎马斯惊醒，他一睁眼就看到贝吉特隔着玻璃杯显得扭曲的脸，他紧张地飞起来，却碰到杯底，又掉了下来。  
贝吉特拿掉杯子，将扎马斯抓在手里。扎马斯想着反正也跑不掉了，干脆也不挣扎了，于是两个人就这样对着瞪了半天。  
“人类，你要做什么？”最终还是扎马斯先开口。  
“我也不知道。”贝吉特诚实地回答。  
扎马斯瞪大眼睛，他看着贝吉特，当他意识到面前这个人类真的很迷茫时，他露出了愉快的笑容。  
扎马斯并不想和人类待在一起，但鉴于现在自身的实际状况，他就勉为其难地将这个人类收为手下吧。  
  
对于自己的目标，扎马斯并不像贝吉特那样迷茫，虽然他的合体很仓促，但在那之前，扎马斯与黑悟空便做过计划。他们那时并不知道合体还会有时间限制，想着等人类零计划完成后，便携手走遍宇宙的每一个角落，然后在黑悟空的身体衰亡之前，他们合为一体。这个世界本身便是巨大的奇迹，他有无穷无尽的时间去欣赏这自然的壮美。  
但现在，理想的第一步还没实现。倘若没有人类，扎马斯对自己现在这弱小的身躯也不会有意见，从这朵花飞到那朵花，欣赏小草出芽，观看露珠落地，也是非常有意思的。但人类无处不在，无时无刻不在提醒他的失败。  
如果能将这个人类拉到自己的阵营……扎马斯盘算着，如果那样的话……  
虽然扎马斯并没能解决贝吉特的烦恼，但贝吉特被扎马斯描述的宇宙景观吸引到了，反正自己也不知道做什么，不如去看看。  
  
贝吉特带着扎马斯在宇宙游荡，他们欣赏过浩瀚的星云，也见过小小的嫩芽破土而出，他们遭遇过宇宙星盗的打劫，也遇到过好心路人提供帮助，甚至有一次贝吉特跑到弗利萨的飞船上搭便车。  
“这个世界真的很有意思啊。”贝吉特感叹。  
“如果没有人类就更好了。”扎马斯从贝吉特的头发中探出头。  
“人类明明都很好啊？”  
“哼。”扎马斯缩了回去。他始终没能把贝吉特拉到他的阵营，现在更像是两人搭伴旅游。  
  
曾经贝吉特认为一百天非常漫长，但他现在觉得一百天实在太短了。  
他的速度很快，但有些美景值得停留，现在他连宇宙的一个小角落都没走完。  
扎马斯察觉到贝吉特最近的心情有些不好，他看着面前这个最强的人类，这个人类在挣扎。  
贝吉特不想分开了。  
在找到意义后，他不想再分为二人。  
“以你的能力，如果你跑掉，不会有人找到你的。”扎马斯在旁边蛊惑他。  
“不，我还是回去。”贝吉特摇摇头。悟空和贝吉塔都有人在等待他们。  
贝吉特看着远处的落日，蓝色的太阳一半没入地平线，天空一半是暗色的，一半还是蓝色，瑰丽的粉色星云显现，与落日交织成奇异的淡绿色天幕。扎马斯也看向天空：“在浩瀚的宇宙中，这也是难得的奇景，能见到我们很幸运。”  
“是啊，很幸运。”贝吉特点点头。  
明天，是第九十九天，时间过得真快。  
“明天我会回去，你想在哪个星球定居吗，回去前我送你过去。”在太阳完全被地平线吞没前，贝吉特开口道。以扎马斯现在的能力，根本无法进行星际旅行，不如找个他喜欢的星球，让他安安稳稳在那生活。  
扎马斯没有说话。  
贝吉特也没在意，他想扎马斯虽然现在又弱又小，但毕竟是不死身，关系到漫长余生的选择当然要慎重。  
当贝吉特掏出胶囊房子时，扎马斯终于开口了：“我也许有办法，如果你想继续旅行的话。”  
扎马斯一向都很自信，但这次他罕见地犹豫起来。  
“如果你是说让我别回去的话……”  
“不，我有其他办法，”扎马斯飞到贝吉特面前，“就算你分裂成悟空和贝吉塔，我也有办法让你回来。”  
“不影响其他人？”  
“是的，但这不一定成功。”  
“我愿意试试。”  
“那么，把你的气都给我。”  
“你不会想做什么坏事吧？用我的力量去实现人类零计划什么的？”  
“……”扎马斯沉默了一会，然后他的神色变得郑重起来，“不，我只会将这份力量用于帮你实现你的梦想，让你能够踏遍宇宙，领略无数壮美的奇迹。这是来自神的承诺。”  
“那也是你的梦想，不是吗？”  
伴随着贝吉特将气传给扎马斯，扎马斯的身体也在变化，渐渐地，他恢复到原来的体型，银白色的神环在他身后展开，散发着柔和的光芒。扎马斯贴上贝吉特的额头：“不要抵抗，将你的记忆交给我。”  
  
还有九十九天。  
贝吉特睁开眼睛，看着白色的天花板，他坐在床上，开始苦恼要如何度过这漫长的时间。  
他听到门外的交谈声。  
“贝吉特回来了吗？”  
“一直没有动静耶？”  
他翻身下床，打开门，一头雾水地看着门外的众人。  
“啊贝吉特，你回来啦？”  
刚醒的贝吉特还有点迷糊，他点点头：“是啊，我刚起来。”  
“那美克星的龙珠已经可以使用了，维斯说可以送我们一起过去。”  
一百天已经过去吗？自己这一觉睡得似乎有点久？  
“没关系，我自己一个人过去就可以了，”贝吉特将两指并拢贴在额头，“我可以用瞬间移动啊。”  
“出发前要不要先吃点东西？你还没吃早餐吧？”  
贝吉特笑了起来：“等一会留给悟空吃吧，琪琪。”  
  
在波加仑的帮助下，贝吉特顺利解除合体，分成悟空和贝吉塔。虽然贝吉塔并不情愿被悟空用瞬间移动带回去导致琪琪准备的早餐凉了，但悟空并不在意依然吃得很香。  
一切都很美好。  
  
贝吉特感到身体沉重，仿佛有石头压在他身上，他睁开眼睛，看到扎马斯正趴在他身上。原来不是石头，是扎马斯，看起来他恢复了正常体型。贝吉特看着扎马斯的睡颜，忍不住伸出手揉了揉他的头发。  
贝吉特一动，扎马斯醒了过来，他拍开贝吉特的手。  
“我记得神龙把我分开了，你做了什么？”  
“也没什么，只是偷了颗界芯树的果实然后融合了你的细胞和气以及记忆理论上这个塑形过程会持续千万年所以为了加速我又加了我的细胞但是这并不会影响你的……”  
贝吉特完全没听懂，只明白扎马斯是给自己换了个新身体。在扎马斯长篇大论时，他跑到一边亲身测验了一下，身体到底怎么样还得自己试试才行。  
“这和我原来的身体好像没什么区别啊，你真厉害。”  
“那是自然，我可是神！我可是把你的气都还给你了。”  
“我以为你会自己留下点？”  
“哼，神可不是人类，我是不会背诺的。”  
扎马斯并非没有私心，但这本来就不是正常的程序，稍有差错便会失败，扎马斯只能拼尽全力，他不敢赌。  
“说起来，你刚才好像说了‘偷’吧？所以果然还是做坏事了吗？”  
“是的，但你现在是我的共犯，毕竟这偷来的果子用在了你身上。”  
“不过这周围的草好高啊，这是个巨人星球吗？”  
“你现在才发觉吗？”扎马斯走过去拉起贝吉特的手，“不是这颗星球的花草巨大，而是你现在变小了。”  
贝吉特抓住扎马斯的手，拉着扎马斯飞了起来：“那也不错啊，那就有更多可以探索的乐趣了。”


End file.
